Tomorrow's Child
by ktshdw
Summary: Three years after the birth of Emilee Rose the Riker family decides it is time to add another child to their family. Second story in the "Fragile Moments" Series. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

1Title: Tomorrow's Child

Rated: PG-13

Couples: R/T

Time Line: Titan

Series: Fragile Moments

©2005

Rights: They do not belong to me I am just burrowing them. However if you come across an unknown name most likely it belongs to me. I also had to do extensive research on the Inca Civilization there are gaps in what I have learned but it turned out okay. This is the address where I got the information. It will tell you, all you want to know.

http:www.civilization.ca/membrs/civiliz/maya/mmp05eng.html

Summery: Three years after the birth of Emilee Rose the Riker family decides it is time to have another addition added to their family.

Chapter 1

Riker paced outside the bathroom door impatiently. Deanna was inside she had been inside for five minutes waiting on her pregnancy test results. Will new she was almost three weeks late but she didn't have the symptoms she had with Emilee. He tried not to get his hopes up but his gut was telling him she was pregnant.

Meanwhile inside the bathroom Deanna sat on a nearby stool holding a 21st century pregnancy test in her hands. She knew it was old fashioned but she just wanted to see what it felt like to get two lines. The timer goes off as Deanna looks at the test. Two lines! She was pregnant! She came out of the bathroom trying not to give the results away as she comes to Will's arms.

"Oh I'm sorry Deanna just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it won't happen."

Deanna handed the test over to Will who peered at it.

"Two lines what does that mean?"

"We're pregnant!"

Deanna squeals jumping into Will's arms. Lily, now an eight year old, still had her beautiful blond hair and deep blue eyes and Emmy, now a three year old, was a spitting image of Deanna she has dark eyes and curly hair Both Emmy and Lily ran into their parent's room.

"What's the matter mom?"

"Nothing Lily, everything is perfect."

"Then why are you screaming mommy?"

Emmy asked with a questionable look on her face.

"We're having a baby!"

"Really? I'm gonna be a big sister?"

The family hug each other warmly when their children went to their play just outside their parent's room. Riker and Troi continued to hug each other.

"Are you happy Will I mean about the baby?"

"Of course I'm happy."

Will looks at his family.

"We make beautiful children together. Just look at her Deanna she is a perfect balance of you and me and Lily she's just so precious to me. I feel so lucky to have a beautiful wife and two beautiful children."

"No Will, we both are lucky to have such a wonderful family. I suppose I should contact mother she's bound to find out sooner or later."

"Sooner rather then later I'm sure."

Deanna laughs and walks over to the screen sending a com link to her mother. While Will heads to the room where his children are playing leaving Deanna to speak to her mother alone. Lwaxana was on the screen before Deanna had the chance to contact her. Her hair was graying slightly at the temples but she still looked radiant.

"_Well it's about time you told me you were having another baby Little One."_

Deanna a bit upset at the new that her mother already knew she was pregnant.

"Mother why do you do that to me?"

"_Do what dear, have concern for my daughter and future grandchild?"_

"You know what I mean mother."

"_I didn't mean it Deanna you never could keep your thoughts from my mind. "_

"And your telepathic abilities didn't help?"

"_All I ever wanted for you is happiness. I knew how much you wanted to have children, I'm just glad Will and you decided to start a family right away."_

Mother! That's personal, don't tell me you have kept a link with me since my marriage."

Lwaxana looks away guilty and tries quickly to change the subject.

"_So how are my grandchildren?"_

"Mother don't do that?"

"_Do what dear?"_

"Change the subject, I want an answer."

"_Can I take the fifth amendment on that question?"_

"Mother!"

Lwaxana sighs deeply and reluctantly answer's her daughter's nagging question. Deanna on the other hand was growing very angry at her mother's invasion on her personal life.

" _Your feelings for Will have been quite clear since the first day I met him. That kind of love isn't as easy to block out of my mind Deanna."_

"Are you telling me yes? Mother it's just that my relationship on that level is between Will and I. You had no right to invade on it."

"_Deanna dear I told you before I didn't do in intentionally its just ,well , your love for Will is very deep. You don't have to be a telepath or even an empath to be able to see your feelings."_

"I know mother, I'm just a little cranky must be the mood swings from the pregnancy._"_

"_All is forgiven Little One I was pregnant before I know how you feel. So did you get a due date. I want to be there when this child is born."_

"I haven't even got confirmation from Dr. Campbell yet. I only took a home test._"_

" _A home pregnancy test that is centuries out of date. Why wait if you could get your answer sooner. _

"I just wanted to see what it would feel like to see two lines it could still be inaccurate."

"_Hey a line is a line right? You said Dr. Campbell I thought the doctor was an Andorian. What was his name again?"_

"Jay'Cel he has a name mother. He just felt that the Titan isn't where he wanted to be. He transferred over to another starship a few months ago.Dr. Campbell is our new Chief Medical Officer here on the Titan

"_So how did if feel to see two lines?"_

"I almost went crazy waiting for the results but mother they are only 99 accurate, I need to get confirmation from D. Campbell."

_Confirmation who needs that ? I'm sure you had your own suspicions a few weeks ago am I right?"_

"Of course I did mother I have been pregnant before remember I have a daughter of my own now. I just wanted to be sure before I went to Sickbay I have been disappointed before."

"Right just after your miscarriage."

Lwaxana struck a cord with that statement and could tell her daughter's eyes she was still deeply saddened by the loss.

"_I'm sorry Little One it just...slipped out."_

"No mother it's all right I remember it like it was yesterday. When will the pain go away?"

"_Oh dear, it never will go away but in time you will heal."_

"Mother it's been over three years since my miscarriage Will is finally not blaming his absence when it occurred, and Lily was still so young I don't even think she really remembers._"_

"_Little One you carried that child inside you for 12 weeks you bonded with her and when you lost her a part of you was lost as well."_

Deanna nods and suddenly senses something from her mother. Lwaxana quickly blocks the feelings from her daughter.

"What is it mother. You are keeping something from me."

"_It's nothing really just an old memory."_

"You mean with Kestra?"

"_Yes Kestra losing her Deanna was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. I was so grateful that your father was there for me."_

"I know mother, I know well I had better get going the children are getting a little restless it's almost time for breakfast."

"_When you find out your due date Deanna please let me know I need to be there for the birth of this child."_

"I will mother. I love you and thanks for everything you ever did for me."

"_You are my daughter that's what mother's do. I'll talk to you soon."_

The com link was deactivated and Deanna headed to the next room with her family.

TBC…Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That evening the Riker family entered Sickbay together to get the results of Deanna's scan. Lily was holding her father hand and Emmy was in her mother's arms. It was late for Emmy and she was almost asleep when the doors to Sickbay swished open. Dr. Campbell was waiting for her with a medical tricorder in her hands. She knew what Deanna was in for that was the best part of being a Doctor Campbell thought as the family entered. With a smile Deanna places Emmy down on her feet and with Will's help hopped up onto the bio-bed.

"So Deanna ready for a second pregnancy?"

"If I could I would have 10 children and if this baby is our last I would be content with the family I have."

"So how far a long do you think you are?"

"Well let me see I am about three weeks late in my cycle."

"Three weeks why didn't you come sooner?"

"After my miscarriage I was late a lot I just didn't want to get my hopes up. It was Will who convinced me to take a home pregnancy test."

"A home pregnancy test, a tricorder would have done the same in a shorter period of time."

"I know that I just wanted to see how it felt to see two lines on a pregnancy test. These tricorder sort of spoil the fun."

"Well actually Doctor it was I who insisted on the home test. I heard about them I just wanted to see what it would feel like for my wife."

"That's perfectly fine, they are 99 correct. Come in I am sure you are eager to find out when the baby will arrive."

"More us them mom and dad."

Lily spoke with excitement in her voice.

"I'm sure you both want a new baby in the house especially you Emmy, you will no longer be the baby of the family."

"That's okay cuz now I can be a big sister and teach the new baby everything. I don't care that the new baby will be the baby in the family."

"That's very grown up of you Emmy."

Will replies at his daughter's attitude toward the new baby."

With the conclusion of Will's words Campbell takes the tricorder and runs it along Deanna's body. The constant beeping was making Deanna a little nervous.

"Well you are exactly 6 weeks 6 days pregnant. I would say the baby will come sometime this spring on or before April 19th. So far everything looks terrific, have you and Will decided if you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Well I know that Lily and Emmy want to know they have a bet. Lily said it will be a girl but Emmy said it will be a boy. But Will and I don't really care as long as it's healthy."

"So is that a no?"

Will and Deanna nod

"Yes, for as long as we can. Deanna is a betazoid she will eventually find out the sex before it's born."

"True but never the less at least we can guess until I find out right?"

"Yes. Now Deanna I know you are worried about the cesarean you had with Emmy. You shouldn't worry V-BAC's are very popular now with the new technology we come across over the years there shouldn't be a problem. I will have to monitor you more carefully during your labor but you shouldn't worry."

"V-BAC?"

Will asks a little confused.

"It stands for Vaginal-Birth-After-Cesarean, it was quite popular and safe in the late 20th century. Many medical professionals still do them."

"What about the premature rupture and birth of Emmy? Will I experience the same with this new baby?"

"Well, you do have a history but we will monitor you though out your pregnancy and if it happens we'll do our best to stop delivery."

"Thanks a lot you put a lot of our worries to rest. We had better get the girls home to bed it has been a very busy day."

Deanna nods and jumps down from the bio-bed. Emmy puts her arms up and Deanna picks her up into her arms. Emmy rested her head on Deanna's shoulder.

"I'll see you in four weeks Deanna. I'll put you in my appointment book in the mid-afternoon that way Emmy won't be falling asleep."

"Thanks a lot Doctor."

Will says and the family exit Sickbay and head to their quarters. By the time they reach their quarters Emmy was sleeping on her mother's shoulder. While Lily rubbed her tired eyes Will and Deanna smile as they take their children into their rooms. Deanna gently changed Emmy into her pajama's while Will help Lily get into her own. In a matter of minutes both parents had put their children down. Deanna kissed Lily on the forehead while Will kissed Emmy on her forehead. Will and Deanna entered their sleeping quarters and both changed into civilian clothes. Deanna still thin slipped into her blue dress while Will changed into a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt. Deanna looked at the jeans Will was wearing they were tight but not to tight as he did the same. With a snug fit around Deanna's abdomen Riker looked at Deanna.

"You are so sexy when you're pregnant."

"You mean when I'm not pregnant I'm not sexy."

"Oh no, you are very sexy pregnant or not. I suppose it's the thought of you taking care of our child inside you for 10 months just makes you so beautiful. I can't believe there is a baby growing inside of you right now. Our child depending on you to nourish it until it's born. I just can't believe how great you are."

"I may carry our children inside of me for 10 months but you put it there remember. You have as much responsibility as I do."

"But you are the one who goes through all the hormonal changes, morning sickness, and weight gain sometimes I wonder how you do it."

"It isn't always easy you know that from Emmy. But with this baby everything is so different I don't even feel pregnant. I suppose this is just the calm before the storm in a few weeks I will begin to show and even some morning sickness could come along."

"How do women do it?"

"It's what we do without it there wouldn't be any children. I'm sure if you ask any expecting mother or a mother herself if it was worth the pain and suffering the answer would be the same, it's what we do and in the end a new baby arrives."

"You are an amazing mother."

"And you are an amazing father."

Will takes Deanna into his arms and heads out to the dining room. With the birth of Emmy and when they adopted Lily Will thought would remain just a dream and now it was real. He was married to his Imzadi and they had two beautiful daughters and a new baby on the way. He couldn't be happier and neither could Deanna.

TBC…Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several hours later Deanna and Will are sleeping in each others arms when the annoying beep of a com panel causes Will to wake up abruptly as if he was a trained dog. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Will gently removes Deanna's head from his shoulder. Desperately trying to prevent her from waking. With a low moan from her mouth Will quietly climbs out of bed it his boxers. It was clear that they didn't just sleep a few hours before. Will goes into the next room and opens the com link.

"Computer open message priority one authorization code Riker-Alpha-Tango."

The computer authorizes the code and we soon see Admiral Janeway at the other end of the link also in her sleeping attire.

"Will, I'm sorry to disturb you so early but we got an urgent message from the planet Encaenia Two."

"I thought that star system could not support life?"

"It appears the Encaenian's found a way and have kept their selves quite secluded until now."

"Inca's I thought they vanished from Earth hundreds of years ago?"

"Correct Inca's it appears that their civilization is becoming extinct. I would like you to take Titan to the Bandar System immediately. If the Encaenian's are in danger we don't know how much time they have left. At its peak, Ecan society had more than six million people. As the tribe expanded and conquered other tribes, like the Paracas, the Incans began to consolidate their empire by integrating not only the ruling classes of each conquered tribe but also developing a universal language, calling it Quechua (pronounced KECH-WUN). "

"Of course Sir I will redirect our course and leave immediately."

"Thank You Will."

"Anytime Admiral."

"Starfleet Out."

Riker sighs deeply and contacts the Bridge.

"Riker to Bridge."

"Bridge here Commander Davenport responding."

"Commander I just got a priority one message from Starfleet. It seems that we have a new mission on our hands. I need you to set a course to the Bandar System warp nine."

"Aye Sir, Davenport out."

Riker again sighs deeply and head back into his sleeping quarters. It appears the sound of the com panel awoke Deanna from her sleep.

"Who would be calling at this hour Will?"

Deanna asks sleepily as Will climbs back into bed with her.

"Starfleet is sending us to the Bandar System to seek out a new race."

"I thought that the Bandar System could not support life?"

"It appears that the Encaenian's have found a way and they are dying."

"Encaenian's who are they?"

"As ancient civilizations sprang up across the planet thousands of years ago, so too the Inca civilization evolved. As with all ancient civilizations, its exact origins are unknown. Their historic record, as with all other tribes evolving on the planet at that time, would be recorded through oral tradition, stone, pottery, gold and silver jewelry, and woven in the tapestry of the people."

"Now we know why Scientists never did find any trace of them. I suppose we should get some rest we have big day tomorrow."

Will nods as he pulls Deanna into his arms slowly drifting into a restless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

High in the Andean Cordillera, tucked into lush valleys surrounded by snow-capped volcanic peaks, are a handful of gracious haciendas reminiscent of a former era. Ecan's stunning scenery, colorful culture, friendly local people and temperate climate combine to make it one of the most rewarding destinations Starfleet has ever come across. Will along with Deanna, Nurse Hathaway, Dr. Campbell and a few security officers beam down. The Encaenian's wore lots of different kinds of jewelry. The most common was jade. Jade was worn in beads, earrings, and ear spools; they also wore gold. All of which are greeted warmly by one of the elders in their society. He had olive skin his hair graying at the temples.

"Thank goodness our message has been answered, we are very thankful that you have come in such a short while. My name is Tadita I am the leader of these people."

"I'm Captain William Riker this is our Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Andrea Campbell and her Chief Nurse Julianna Hathaway. This is our Chief Counselor Deanna Troi. How may we assist you?"

"We are a dying race our Shaman has tried to find a cause for our situation and have yet to find a reason."

"What is your situation?

"Four hundred years ago the fabulous wealth in gold and silver possessed by my people was discovered, then systematically pillaged and plundered by the Ecanda. The items they carried home altered the whole Ecanda economic system. And in their wake, they left our highly developed civilization in tatters. That a single government could control many diverse tribes, many of which were secreted in the most obscure of mountain hideaways, was simply gone. Leaving us struggling to survive such terrible climate; a group of elders began to build protection for my people and for 600 years we thieved. A few years ago the Ecanda destroyed all that was protecting us. This is what was left, our children are dying they are our future without them we have no future."

Deanna was thrown a back when an elderly woman approached her decoratively dressed it beads and feathers. It appeared she was the Shaman Tadita had mentioned not loosing eye contact with Deanna began to speak.

"You are with child."

Will and Deanna look at each other surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You are with child are you not?"

"Um…yes how did you know?"

"To be a good Shaman one must possess some telepathy. All of the female members in my family were Shaman's therefore I possess the same telepathy they did. My name is Catori, I am the Shaman in our society as my ancestors before. Our society continued uninterrupted in this way for hundreds of years. The appearance of light-skinned strangers during the rule of Atahuallpa, however, was to forever change things for the Inca. Deadly plague would soon sweep through the Inca empire. My great-grandmother, Nokomis,found a cure for the plague but it left our children barren. Those that survived had to face the swords and cannons of the invading Ecanda. After leading the Ecandian's to more gold than they had ever before seen, many were strangled by our captors."

"We will do our best to find a treatment for your society's infertility. Perhaps in another three hundred years you will recover from you losses."

"We do not have 300 years our society is dying now we are all that is left. There are 75 people left on this planet, most of them Children it will be years before they reach maturity."

"Have faith Catori, you are working with the best educated people in the quadrant. My doctor and her staff will beam down, with your permission, and begin work immediately."

"Permission granted, and thank you Captain Riker of the Titan."

Deanna takes Will's arm in her hand and pulls him aside.

"Excuse us Catori."

After moving a few feet away Deanna turns and looks at Will.

"These Inca's have some telepathic abilities I can't tell what they are feeling. They seem honorable but they are hiding something from us. I would like to stay down here Will and speak to some of the inhabitant's maybe I can find out a little more about them."

"Deanna no, I can't let you put our child in danger. You said yourself they are hiding something from us what if they take our child away from you?"

"Will, I'm only a few months pregnant, I don't think I am in any danger they are a dying race the last thing they would do is take the baby from me."

"But Deanna…"

Deanna moves her finger over Will's mouth and replies

"Will I will be just fine don't worry about me. Right now these people need us."

Reluctantly Will nods his head and Deanna gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay you can stay Deanna on one condition…"

"I hate when there are "conditions" what is it?"

"Either you accept the "conditions" as part of the deal or I will take you back with me now."

Deanna nods

"I will go back to the ship, contact Starfleet and let them know that we are trying to save the Encaenian's then I will be bringing down our daughters with me if you are going to be down here I want to be near you if anything should happen."

"Fine make sure Starfleet says it's alright for us to stay until they find a cure for the infertility in these people."

Will nods and walks back towards the Shaman and the Leader of the Encaenia people. Titan's medical staff has already started their work when Will approached the elders.

"Counselor Troi will remain here on the planet if your people need to talk to someone. I will be down soon I have to let Starfleet know what is happening and ask permission for my people to stay."

"You will be bringing down your daughter's Captain won't you?"

Will a little off guard looks at Deanna who answers with a nod. She was right they are telepathic.

"You're telepathic?"

"Not as advanced as your wife Captain but yes. We only recently discovered how to use our telepathic prowess. We do not use it often but in this circumstance we felt it was necessary."

"I'll be back down soon, Riker to Titan one to beam up."

"_Aye Captain"_

With a glistening stream of light Riker disappears from the planet.

Tadita turns away and heads down a path while the Shaman stays behind to discuss a matter with Deanna.

"Your husband is very concerned when it comes to you isn't he counselor?"

"Sometimes to concerned, and you may call me Deanna."

"Only if you call me by my given name as well."

"Of course Catori I have a feeling that we have much to discuss."

"That we do."

Catori and Deanna head down the same road as Tadita walked down only moments before.

TBC…Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Riker beamed down with his daughters a few house before he got the first look at how the Encaenian's lived. They were a society made up of ayllus, which were clans of families who lived and worked together. Each allyu was supervised by a curaca or chief. Families lived in thatched-roof houses built of stone and mud. Furnishings were unknown with families sitting and sleeping on the floor. Potatoes were a basic Inca food. The Imperial Incas clothed themselves in garments made from Alpaca and many of their religious ceremonies involved the animal. They wore sandals on their feet. In Inca social structure, the ruler, Sapa Inca, and his wives, the Coyas, had supreme control over the empire. The High Priest and the Army Commander in Chief were next. Then came the Four Apus, the regional army commanders. Next were temple priests, architects, administrators and army generals. Next were artisans, musicians, army captains and the quipucamayoc, the Incan accountants. At the bottom were sorcerers, farmers, herding families and conscripts. Every style of hand-weaving was practiced by the Incas. They used this instead of writing in some cases. They also made very artistic pottery.

"Hello Captain"

"It was the Shaman Deanna had changed out of her uniform into a more suitable attire for the planet. It was hot and dry thus leaving Deanna wearing a light dress her hair was braided and blew with the wind she also wore sandals on her feet.

"Mommy you're here!"

Emilee came running towards her mother Deanna replying with a smile picking up Emilee into her arms. The Shaman looked on Riker could tell the look on longing he has seen it in Deanna's eyes, and the Shaman certainly had that look.

"Seems while I was away you changed you clothing to better suit the climate. I wish I would have thought of that before I came down here."

"Don't worry Captain, my late brother left some clothes in my possession before he passed you are his size and welcome to use them."

"Thank you I think I will it's getting rather warm here."

"When the sun reaches its highest altitude the temperature rises quickly."

"I've noticed, Shaman this is my daughter Lillian, we call her Lily and you have met our youngest Emilee."

"Hello Lily, my name is Catori I am the Shaman of this tribe."

"A Shaman is a medicine woman isn't it?"

"Yes, you are a very bright girl how old are you?"

"I'm eight my father gave me a few lessons before we came down here."

"I'm sure he did."

"I'm Emilee, I'm three years, mommy and daddy call me Emmy unless I'm bad then I hear my whole name Emilee Rose Riker. That's when I know I'm in trouble."

"Our village has many children a few are your age would you like to meet them?"

"Only if I can go with mommy and daddy."

"I would want them to come there are many people here that I think your parents would like to meet."

"Okay."

Deanna places Emmy on her feet, turning to Will who comes up closely behind her Lily holding her father's hand. They all walk to the village seeing for the first time the beauty of the planet.

TBC…Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Evening has fallen and the Shaman brings the family to her living quarters. The houses that they lived in were made out of all kinds of woods. If you live by a forest you were all set because it had all the wood that you needed and the material too. They used cedar to build their houses and used vines to make it all stay together. The sizes of the houses were rectangular, and they had rounded corners. They would make them sort of like a log cabin, but they put the wood vertical instead of horizontal. They had to make a hole in the roof to put a pipe through so the smoke could go through when they were cooking. They had a fire pit inside and out to cook their food. For their beds they slept in hammocks that were strung throughout in the houses. They had dirt floors. In their houses they would store their food under ground sort of like a basement.

"Not many people live here in the Incan cities. Most live in the nearby villages and travel into town for festivals or business. At its peak, our society had more than six million people. As the tribe expanded and conquered other tribes, like the Paracas, the we began to consolidate their empire by integrating not only the ruling classes of each conquered tribe but also developing a universal language, calling it Quechua (pronounced KECH-WUN).

The Riker family comes to what appeared to be the door to the hut. Will and Deanna look in the architecture with pure fascination.

"It isn't much I'm sure that you are used to more elaborate decorations but its home to me and our people."

The city was mainly used for the government. All the records for nearby villages were reported by their leaders and recorded in the city by the quipucamayoc. About the only people who lived in the city were the metalworkers, carpenters, weavers and other crafters who made artwork for the temples. These people lived in the artisans' quarters. Outside of the cities were the government storehouses and soldiers' barracks.

"In every major Inca city, the Sapa Inca had a palace for use when he visited the city. On those grounds were the convents for the Sun Virgins and houses for servants. The buildings on the grounds were single storied edifices, built of stone with a thatched grass roof. Their only entrance was to the courtyard that they were on."

"I'm curious how did your society survive on this planet. The Inca Empire was quite short-lived. It lasted just shy of 100 years, from ca.1438 AD, when the Inca ruler Pachacuti and his army began conquering lands surrounding the Inca heartland of Cuzco, until the coming of the Spaniards in 1532. "

"You know our history quite well Captain."

"It is one of the lessons I had to learn when I was a child in school. I also did a little research before I came down to refresh my memory."

"I see our ancestors left you to believe that. Our people wanted it that way and we intended to stay that way until our children began to die. We knew that we couldn't remain here without a little help from the outside world."

Deanna yawns as Catori finishes her tale. Lily and Emmy were already asleep on their parents lap.

"I did not realize how late it was getting you had better take your daughter's home we will speak again tomorrow.

"I'm sorry it's been a very long day. Thank you for the clothes."

Please come here I won't harm you or the child."

"Deanna I don't think that…"

"Will she has been wonderful to all of us if she wants to communicate with the baby then she can."

"Captain I will not harm your child I never had any children of my own therefore I never was able to communicate with it. All children are precious to us they are our future. I expect you will have a new child in the Spring, in the month of April.

Riker nods the Shaman moves over next to Deanna and places her hand across Deanna's stomach. She closes her eyes and begins to chant something that neither Deanna nor Will could understand. After a short while Catori removes her hand and opens her eyes.

"Your child is very strong. The words I chanted was a blessing. This child you are carrying will be very special when it matures. This child is very special to you is it not?"

"All our children are precious to us."

"You are deeply saddened by a loss of another child."

"Yes it was a very difficult time. I don't think I will really ever get over the pain of loosing a child."

"Take it from someone who has seen much death over the years. You will never get over it but you will heal with time. You should get back to your ship your daughter's have had quite a day."

"Yes we should, thank you again for the clothing and we look forward to seeing you all again."

"As am I please tell your daughter's good night for me."

"We will good-bye we had a lovely time."

Catori smiles as Will and Deanna take their daughter's in their arms and head back to their home.

TBC…Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back on the Titan Will and Deanna place their daughter into their beds kissing them on the forehead before leaving to their sleeping quarters.

"Catori is an amazing person isn't she?"

"Amazing couldn't describe her, how could a race dying take in guests whose own ancestors chased them off their land."

"Will that was thousands of years ago I don't think they hold humans responsible anymore. If you ask me it was the best thing humans could have done to them. Without us they would truly be extinct."

"They may already be."

"What do you mean Will?"

"I spoke to the medical staff before we got back they have found the cause of their infertility."

"What did Dr. Campbell say?"

"It's their atmosphere something in it causes their genetic structure to brake down. If we don't get them off that planet the Inca will vanish again."

"I don't think they will take kindly to moving away from their home. They have lived there for hundreds of years. It's going to take more than one man to move them."

"I know."

"So what did you learn about them?"

"Not much Catori is right only a few people have the ability to communicate telepathically. She and the Shaman's before her all had the ability. The others on the world have an empathic sense like I do but they can not communicate beyond verbal communication."

"What did you learn about them before you brought the children down?"

Will and Deanna sit down to the computer in their quarters.

"The Inca of Peru have long held a mystical fascination for people of the western world. Four hundred years ago the fabulous wealth in gold and silver possessed by these people was discovered, then systematically pillaged and plundered by Spanish conquistadors. The booty they carried home altered the whole European economic system. And in their wake, they left a highly developed civilization in tatters. That a single government could control many diverse tribes, many of which were secreted in the most obscure of mountain hideaways, was simply remarkable. No one really knows where the Incas came from that historic record left in stone for archaeologists to unravel through the centuries that followed. In 1438 the Inca set out from their base in Cuzco on a career of conquest that, during the next 50 years, brought under their control the area of present-day Peru, Bolivia, northern Argentina, Chile, and Ecuador. Within this area, the Inca established a totalitarian state that enabled the tribal ruler and a small minority of nobles to dominate the population. "

"So Catori wasn't lying they did leave Earth to find a better home where they can still practice their beliefs and religions. Look at this… most of the accounts agree on thirteen emperors. The Inca emperors were known by various titles, including "Sapa Inca," "Capac Apu," and "Intip Cori." Often, an emperor was simply referred to as The Inca. The first seven were legendary, local, and of slight importance. During this period the Inca were a small tribe, one of many, whose domain did not extend many miles around their capital city, Cuzco. They were warriors, almost constantly at war with neighboring tribes. Ritual sacrifices were common, evidence of which is found by archaeologists to this very day. Cusco was the center of the Inca Empire, with its advanced hydraulic engineering, agricultural techniques, marvelous architecture, textiles, ceramics and ironworks."

"It appears that the Inca weren't always as welcoming to strangers look at this… the incredibly rapid expansion of the Inca Empire began with Viracocha's son Pachacuti, who was one of the great conquerors, and one of the great men in the history of the Americans. With his accession in 1438 AD reliable history began, almost all the chroniclers being in practical agreement, Pachacuti was considered the greatest man that the aboriginal race of America has produced. He and his son Topa Inca were powerful rulers conquering many lands as they built their kingdom. Pachacuti was a great civic planner as well. Tradition ascribes to him the city plan of Cuzco as well as the result of many massive masonry buildings that still awe visitors at this ancient capital. The Incans gave their empire the name, 'Land of the Four Quarters' or the Tahuantinsuyu Empire. It stretched north to south some 2,500 miles along the high mountainous Andean range from Colombia to Chile and reached west to east from the dry coastal desert called Atacama to the steamy Amazonian rain forest. The Incas ruled the Andean Cordillera, second in height and harshness to the Himalayas. Daily life was spent at altitudes up to 15,000 feet and ritual life extended up to 22,057 feet to Llullaillaco in Chile, the highest Inca sacrificial site known today. Mountain roads and sacrificial platforms were built, which means a great amount of time was spent hauling loads of soil, rocks, and grass up to these inhospitable heights. Even with our advanced mountaineering clothing and equipment of today, it is hard for us to acclimatize and cope with the cold and dehydration experienced at the high altitudes frequented by the Inca. This ability of the sandal-clad Inca to thrive at extremely high elevations continues to perplex scientists today."

"At the height of its existence the Inca Empire was the largest nation on Earth and remains the largest native state to have existed in the western hemisphere. The wealth and sophistication of the legendary Inca people lured many anthropologists and archaeologists to the Andean nations in a quest to understand the Inca's advanced ways and what led to their ultimate demise. "

"I don't understand why Catori didn't tell us this when we first met them."

"Perhaps they feared that if we were told the truth we wouldn't help them and they again would become extinct."

Riker rubs the back of his neck lightly and yawns.

"We really should get some sleep, I want to go down there tomorrow and find out why Catori didn't tell us more about how their people survived. This could be the best kept secret in Earth's History."

Deanna nods and both she and Will head to their bedroom, changes their clothing and climb into bed.

"Do you believe Shaman when she told us that the baby will be special one day?"

"After what I just read I am more than sure it's possible that our baby will be special."

"I am beginning to believe things I never would have if I had not got this mission from Starfleet. I love you Deanna, now more than ever."

"The feelings are mutual Will. I'll see you in the morning."

They give each other a kiss and both drift into dream land.

TBC…Chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Will, Deanna, their children, and the medical staff call and emergency meeting with the village elders. They have gathered in Tadita's home and open the discussion on the situation.

"Is there a way to preserve my people?"

"My staff had done extensive research on the samples we received from the children as well as the adults on this planet."

"What have you found?"

"There is a genetic marker on the people of your planet that acts like your immunes system. When a being is exposed extensively to your atmosphere their bodies release antibodies that seek out and destroy this marker."

"That does not explain why our children are left barren."

"Yes it does, it appears that this marker was indigenous to the people of this planet. Children born on this planet as well as the adults have this marker. I did some medical research on the autopsies that were performed on the skeletons on Earth a hundred years ago this marker was not present in their system. That is when we studied the atmosphere you have here. This chemical acts like a virus attacking your vital organs leaving them scarred. It does not affect each organ the same. When the virus attacks the reproductive system it begins to break down the DNA."

"That is why our children are barren. Why doesn't it affect adults the way it does the children."

"The children are exposed twice, in their mother's uterus and once it's born there is already too much damage."

"But I thought that the placenta protects the baby even when the mother is exposed."

"Normally it does but there are a few virus' that are so small that they cross the placenta and attack the child."

"The adults on this planet are not as far gone as the children."

"Is there a cure Doctor.?

"Yes Captain there is however it is not very pleasant."

"What they need is a stronger immunes system. The only way we can bring in fresh DNA is if we were to use healthy DNA not indigenous to the planet. The best people to use are those who have had a child or are expecting a child"

"People like me isn't that right Catori"

"Yes"

"I don't understand please explain Catori."

"You see Tadita when a child is inside its mother it already has an immunes system from the mother. There are special proteins that prevent the child from being exposed to illness until its immune system is complete. That is why our children were the first to be diagnosed. They were pre-exposed when their mother was pregnant."

"So we need a healthy crop of DNA to save our people."

"Yes"

Deanna turns to Will and places her hand gently on her stomach.

"Let me help these people, there are at least a dozen pregnant woman on the Titan I'm sure they would volunteer we have to help them."

"Deanna I don't think this will work. It's to dangerous for you"

"Is that your professional belief or is it your personal belief?"

"I suppose both. Doctor what will this procedure involve?"

"First I will discuss the procedure with the women who are pregnant. Once we get permission I will be inserting a needle into the amniotic sac of each woman and take a small sample of the fluid with it I can synthesize a vaccine and administer it to everyone on this planet. There are only 75 inhabitants it should take no more than 10 women to make the cure."

"You are willing to save us and we just met you."

"Tadita, Catori, we will do our very best to help."

"Then we will not disappear?"

"It is only a temporary treatment what your people need to do is find a new home. My ship will shuttle all of you to a new planet on a planet similar to this one."

"But this is our home we have built a life here we can't just pick up where we left off on a new planet we worked hard to build a life here it won't be as easy to leave."

"Catori I know how you feel it's hard to move to a new planet but if you don't the Enca's will again vanish this time forever."

"This is a decision the entire tribe must agree to adult and children a alike. May we think about it for a few days before we make the decision?"

"I must tell you the longer you stay here the harder it will be to build a vaccine that will be effective."

"We understand Counselor we will make our decision in a few days. Thank you for your assistance you will be honored in a traditional ceremony next week before you leave."

"That would be fine. We'll see you in a few days."

The elders in the community as well as the Titan crew nod and a few minutes they beam back up to their ship.

TBC…Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Several weeks later in Sickbay the nurses as well as the doctors began to build a vaccine. Several hours later it is complete and the crew beam down to the planet to administer the vaccine. Like the great leader he was Tadita as well as Catori were the first to be administered the vaccine. The Encaenia people have decided to move to another planet not far from their own home. They were safely brought to Mayna 4 in the past weeks.

"How do you feel?"

"Well under the circumstances I almost can feel the vaccine begin to repair the damage being done. The children are waiting in the courtyard please come quickly."

The medical crew as well as the commanding team follow Catori into what they called the courtyard. There were several children clinging to their parent's leg as the crew administer the vaccine. One child hid quietly behind her mother. She was small about the same age as Emmy. Deanna walks over to her with a smile.

"What's your name?"

"Kimama, it means "butterfly."

"She's a little shy just give her a few minutes. My name is Mawanee, why don't you administer the vaccine to me first so she can see that it will not hurt her."

Deanna nods and injects the hypospray into the child's mother. When she sees that her mother was not harmed the little girl comes to Deanna who leans down to give the child the vaccine. 45 minutes later each of the Inca's have had their vaccine when complete Tadita approaches the team.

"How can we ever thank you for saving us?"

"It's not necessary we came to help and now or work is completed. It was a pleasure meeting you and thank you for sharing your history with us."

"We must have a celebration for our guests and our new home."

Catori says looking at Tadita. He simply answered with a nod.

"Please join us tonight we will have a ceremony for those who have helped us and we will tell you the history of our ancestors who lived on your planet. "

"We would be happy to come."

"Then we will be waiting for you. The ceremony begins at sun set it will last until very late but in that time each of our people will give you a blessing and I will give you your Inca name."

Deanna, Will and the medical staff nod and head back to the ship.

TBC…Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At sunset, the population greeted the Sun God with the "much'ay" ("mocha" in its Spanish form) sending forth-resounding kisses offered symbolically with the fingertips. After all that, people sang in tune solemn canticles in a low voice that later were transformed into their "wakay taky" (weepy songs), arriving like this to an emotional and religious climax. Subsequently, the Son of the Sun (the Inca king), took in his two hands two golden ceremonial tumblers called "akilla" containing "Aqha" (chicha maize beer) made inside the Aqllawasi. The beverage of the tumbler in the right hand was offered to the Sun and then poured into a golden channel communicating the Plaza with the Sun Temple. The Inca drank a sip of chicha from the other tumbler, the remaining was then drank in sips by the noblemen close to him. Later, chicha was offered to every attendant. Some historians suggest that this ceremony was started inside the Coricancha in presence of the Sun representation that was made of very polished gold that at the sunrise was reflected with a blinding brilliance. The Inca's were dressed in their ceremonial attire with music playing in the background to bring in more feelings with the words. Each of the elder speak of a significant area in their history Tadita began the ceremony with his belief of a better world.

"We felt a strong kinship with nature and believed in omens, dreams, and visions. During the last days of the Ecanda invasion, Huayna Capac, the greatest Inca, had many visions. One was of lightning flashes coming from his feet which he took as an evil omen. In Peruvian mythology, the snake and lightning symbolize forces that can bring disease and decay. He soon received news of an outbreak of bubonic plague in Cuzco. The plague spread rapidly and was a contributing factor to bringing the Inca empire down. More sinister visions occurred. While celebrating, "...the people in Cuzco saw an eagle flying in the air pursued by a flock of smaller birds of prey, which repeatedly attacked it with their beaks. Since he could no longer defend himself, the eagle dropped down into the center of the square in front of the Sun Temple." Its whole body was covered with scabs and it had lost most of its feathers and soon died. Other evil omens occurred, such as earthquakes, floods along the coast, comets appeared in the sky, and the moon had "...three great haloes, one blood-red, another shading from black to green, and another ashen." An ancient oracle of the Inca referred to the coming of "...strange peoples, of a kind that has never been seen before; these would rob us of our empire and destroy its state and religion." These prophecies, visions and dreams foretold the fall of the Inca Empire and played a large role in the religious and spiritual world of the Incas."

A young woman, Namid, in her thirties continued what Tadita had started with in his version of the legend.

"Practically everyone was married among us and in the upper classes polygamy was a revered state, granted only to those in high favor with us. Concubines were given to men in reward for bravery. The first woman a man married was considered the "wife-in-chief" and retained this position until she died. She was the only wife that received an official ceremony and could never be neglected nor abandoned and all secondary wives were subservient to her. If she died, the man could take a new chief-wife, but not from among his secondary wives. This custom prevented the secondary wives from "slaying one another in a grand squabble for the first place."

A young man, Migisi, was the next to speak Deanna and the rest of their guest paid very close attention to the muse. It was very fascinating to both the Encaenian's and the Titan crew.

"Secondary wives were often the former nursemaids of highly born sons who had remained with their "charges" throughout their manhood, teaching them the carnal pleasures with the approval of the parents. Another way of acquiring a secondary wife among the Incas was through capture during wartime, where the women of the defeated people were distributed throughout the conquering army. Inheritance also played a part in securing secondary wives; a son would inherit his deceased father's, or deceased brother's, secondary wives."

Another woman,Nitunabegan her portion of the history of her people; she was only about 15 years old but wise for her years.

"Childhood was difficult to survive in early Peruvian times because it was filled with many hardships. The woman gave birth by herself, away from her people, without aid of any kind. Soon after, the infant was tightly swaddled in cloth and placed in a _quirau_ or cradle, rarely being held in the mother's arms because they thought this would cause the child to cry a lot. The arms of the baby were not unwrapped for three months or more because they believed that it would weaken the arms of the infant. We watched the animals feed their young at three fixed times per day, morning, noon, and night, and they followed this same pattern with their own babies, feeding them only three times per day. The children were often left to their own devices throughout the day. These customs made it difficult to survive the childhood years in early Peruvian times."

The next to take the spotlight was an young girl, Nova, a 10 year old, one who also had the ability to use telepathy. She was to be the next Shaman.

"At the age of about eight years old, young girls were picked to be a part of the Chosen Women. They were, of course, virgins and were to remain so and suffered dire consequences were they to break this rule. These Chosen Women were secluded in a convent called the _aclla-huasi-cuna_ which was separated from the Temple of the Sun, and all of them had to be of the imperial blood-line. These cloistered women were well taken care of by many virgin girls, not of royal blood, who served them as handmaidens. Every three years, the elders would choose four or five of these women to be the brides for the Sun, and these women would remain virgins throughout their lives. These women would spin and weave and occasionally would serve as sacrificial victims at the festivals. The other women would then be distributed among the favored men as wives and new young virgins would enter the convent to replace them. "

Closing the ceremony was none other then their leader Tadita. With a song of thank you and the air crisp with cold air Tadita finished the legacy by raising a staff with a eagle carved out of the top.

"Now we begin the naming ceremony. Please step forward to me. Now you Mr. Riker will be forever known by my people as **ANEVAY ."**

"**ANEVAY**? What does it mean?"

"It stands for superior, you are destined to do great things."

Riker nods as the staff Tadita has in his hand is gently tapped on each of his shoulder and then the ground.

"Mrs. Troi please step forward and stand before me."

Deanna does as is asked and Tadita begins

"You will be known as **GALILAHI**, it means attractive"

"I'm flattered."

"I will now bless your child."

"Your child will be known as **MAPIYA, **it means of the sky.

"Your child's destiny is written in the stars."

Tadita does what he did with Riker when he got his name with the staff.

"Lily, please step forward."

You Lily will be know now as** KAYA, **it means elder sister."

"Wow Kaya it's a pretty name."

Tadita repeats the blessing with his staff.

"Finally Emmy please come forward."

"You will be known now as **SHIDEEZHI, **it means young sister"

"With the closing our the ceremony we hope that some day you will visit us again soon."

"We will I want to show our baby this beautiful planet."

Tadita approaches Riker with what appeared to be scrolls on soft material.

"This is our history both past and what we have become please take it with you and give it to your Starfleet. Perhaps we should start meeting new people and we will flourish on this new planet."

With a final nod the crew beam up to Titan to do what they always do seek out new life and civilizations.

Six months later:

Deanna is in the birthing chair in the last stages of labor. Her family by her side including Lwaxana hovering over her daughter like a mother hen. All are dressed in sterile scrubs Dr. Campbell is at Deanna's feet encouraging her to push the child out.

"Come on Deanna I can see the baby's head he's right there. Give me one more push and his head will be out."

Deanna does as the doctor asks and strains as the baby's head finally emerges completely. A few minutes later their son is born. Deanna sighs in relief as Doctor Campbell places their son on Deanna's chest.

"Oh Deanna he's beautiful."

Lily and Emmy along with Lwaxana look at the new baby cradled in Deanna's loving arms. Lwaxana smiles and kisses her daughter on the cheek.

"_I'm so proud of you Deanna. I have never seen a more dedicated mother."_

"_No mother you are."_

"Mommy look at him he looks just like me."

"Yes he does."

"Mom he's perfect."

"Would you like to cut the cord Captain?"

"Lwaxana why don't you cut the cord."

"I would love to."

The nurse gives Lwaxana a scalpel and she cuts the connection from her daughter to her grandson. Then hands the scalpel back to the nurse.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Yes we have this is Cadean _**MAPIYA** _ Riker, it means of the sky we were told his destiny is written in the stars.

"Welcome to the world Cadean."

The family share a moment as they welcome the newest member of the Titan crew Cadean.

TBC…Twice Blessed


End file.
